Prin Prin
}} Prin Prin, the human form of Prin Prin, the Eternal was first introduced in the Duel Masters Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime. History She is the daughter of the King and Queen of the Aliens; Alien Father and Mother Alien. Plot Duel Masters Victory During the events of Duel Masters Victory, she was sent down to earth to be safe from the Alien creatures that make up Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair: Gallows, Shachihoko, and Sumo. During the time she was the card, her voice reaches Katta, pleading him to fight for Dragon Ryu and about the current situation that may link to the human and creature world. Katta managed to retrieve her but got stolen by Onsen and was revealed that the Aliens possessing Onsen and his teammates wanted to use her power to open up a gateway between both worlds. When Katta retrieved her thanks to Benchan's help, she transformed to her Victorious form together with Ryu. After Katta won, she celebrates the team's victory but was cut short when Gallows Hellish Dragon still insist to fight. She uses her powers to protect the team and closes the gate, banishing Gallows Hellish Dragon back to the creature world. After Katta defeated Onsen at the end of the season, they managed to revert her to a human form. Duel Masters Victory V It was shown that at the start of Duel Masters Victory V that she lives in the forest in a wooden hut along with Dragon Ryu, Sakon and Ukon. She later appears at the same school as Katta, Yohdel and Bucyake to see their school and other classmates. She follows Katta to school everyday in her card form hanging around his neck. She often asks him about the things that he is facing and will then to try to apply what she learns with him with Dragon Ryu, Ukon and Sakon. Once during a school play, she saw one of the scenes that excites her but Ryu was also present and covered her eyes, much to her disappointment. She bakes curry buns for Katta almost everyday. Duel Masters V3 She has now been reduced to a semi-regular character, but still appears from time to time, mostly in the house she resides in. Often she provides information about incidents and Oracles and Outrages. Also, her home became the base of the Duel Masters Detective Agency. She is shown to be very quite bad at dueling, noted by Katta on her deck being not balanced. She then rebuilds her deck and got better at it due to her friendly rivalry with Rei. Towards the middle and nearing the end of the season, she shows concern for Dragon Ryu, who goes to chase after the Oracles. In the end, after everything has been resolved, she leaves for her own world, but not before taking away Dragon Ryu's card, making him completely human. The reason for this action was left unexplained. A concert was held by most of the cast who were named to bid farewell to her. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final She and Katsudon return as allies of Katta in the battle against Dormageddon X. ]] She was with Katsudon at that time to transmit a message for Hamukatsu to make Katta use his powers, allowing him to survive in space and to halt Dormageddon X's descent to Earth through a duel initiation. After Dogiragon permanently destroys the dark creature spirit, her spaceship release a healing light to heal Basara from Dormageddon X's corruption and greets Katta. As Katta realizes that he had lost his powers, Prin Prin explains this was the heavy cost made in order to save both worlds and Team Hamukatsu also loses their abilities as a result. She then witnessed Hamukatsu, Bosskatsu and Katsuemon being released into the wild as regular hamsters. She also returns to the creature world to bring Acme, Tech, Damama and Doremi back home, with Dragon Ryu, Katta and Lulu Takigawa accompanying her. She also knows Joe Kirifuda since his birth. Manga She has also appeared in the "Duel Masters E1: Pandora Princess" manga in the Duel Masters: The Complete Cards File - Ultra E1 (Wonder Life Special). In this special manga feature, the story of her past events in the creature world are shown. The manga could be read on the CoroCoro site but is no longer available. Deck Duel Masters Victory V3 She first used a Light, Water and Nature civilization deck. *Sleeping Fool Tanukichi-san *Titan Giant *Impact Rigger, Sky Elemental *Double Reset Punch *Prin, Domineering Princess *Faerie Crystal *Prin, Reversal Princess *Destiny Ryusei of Fate After she lost with her previous deck she trained with Dragon Ryu and made a new deck of Fire and Nature: *Natural Snare *Faerie Life *Jasmine, Mist Faerie *Dragon Flare Egg *Terradragon Garagyagas *Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal *Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie *Cocco Lupia *Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler *Levia Than, Flame Dragon Guardian *Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility Cards She has appeared in the form of 8 cards so far; *DMR-03 — Prin Prin, the Eternal *DMR-04 — Prin Prin, the Victorious *DMR-06 — Princess Prin, the Curious *DMR-08 — Prin, Reversal Princess *DMR-09 — Prin, Domineering Princess *DMR-11 — Prin, Shining Nyan Nyan *DMR-12 — Prin, My Graduation *DMX-15 — Prin Princess, Pandora Celeb Trivia * Despite physically the same age as Katta in Victory Saga, she was much older than him and her appearance did not change much in between Katta's Saga and the time of Joe's birth, compared to Katta being an adult with his 3-year-old son. **This is because that she is a creature. Some creatures such as Aquan, Tyrant Black Monarch and Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity were known for living for extremely long amounts of time in the creature world. Category:Anime Character Category:Duel Masters Victory Category:Duel Masters Victory V Category:Duel Masters Victory V3